A helping hand
by yourejustadreamx
Summary: Arthur has to make a Christmas dinner and calls someone for help.


Arthur had asked for help.

Not because of a war he couldn't handle

Or an uprising of one of his colonies.

He was assigned to make the Christmas dinner and everybody already assumed it was going to awful.

He asked Bella to help him and she gladly accepted.

* * *

When she arrived at his home he still didn't know what she was going to make. Whenever he asked her about it she said: "it's a surprise!" and that was the same answer he gave to Francis or Ludwig whenever they called, but to them it was a sign that he already messed everything up.

Francis had asked Arthur to make the Christmas dinner a year before. Where Arthur was looking at the snails lying in front of him.

"Really?" He had asked Francis and off course he had challenged Arthur to make a better Christmas dinner the next year.

Arthur off course couldn't refuse such challenge. He could make a better dinner, everything is better than snails.

But Christmas was coming closer and he still couldn't make one simple dish without burning it.

Arthur was becoming desperate.

He couldn't tell Francis that he was unable to make a lovely dinner; he wouldn't hear the end of it.

But to disappoint his friends?

No, he couldn't do this. He had to find a way. So he called Bella to help him and he had the feeling she was already expecting a call from him.

* * *

Bella entered his house holding 3 big bags filled with groceries. She was still in her working clothes, a light jeans and a red sweater. Arthur could see that one of the bags contained clothes, her evening clothes probably.

Since Bella was already used to his house, she simply walked towards the kitchen without waiting for instructions. Arthur followed her.

"So, what are we making?"

Bella gave him a playful smile, the smile he simply loved about her but to be honest, he loved everything about her.

"We?"

"You know what I mean." Arthur tried to give her a stern look but she would simply giggle.

"Well, let's see, one bag contains bottles of champagne." She pointed at the big red cloth bag. "They need to be in the err…" She tried to think of the English name. "refrigerator?" Arthur asked her, Bella nodded, hiding her face behind her hands.

Arthur took the large bag and unloaded 5 bottles of champagne. Off course she'd think about this.

"I assume you still have some wine here?" She asked him while she unloaded the rest of her groceries.

"Yes, I do."

"So, let's start with the main course. I'll be… Excuse me, we'll make some lovely Worcester chicken with some roast potatoes and leek."

"Interesting choice." Arthur said, he didn't think she would choose an English dish, most people were always complaining about his food.

"Well, I remember you took me out for dinner this summer and I ordered this, it was so good."

Arthur smiled, off course he remembered that evening. It was a week before the Olympics started and he invited her to come to London.  
They spent a whole weekend together, sightseeing, theatre and eventually he invited her to a pub.  
At first she wasn't too keen on eating there but she gave in and at the end she could only praise his food.

"I'll be making tiramisu for dessert."

"What?"

"It's an Italian dessert, you'll love it! I got this recipe from Lovino last week, it was to die for, I promise."

He didn't like the sound of Lovino. She was so often seen with him, maybe because her new boss was an Italian but still he didn't like it.

Off course he and Bella weren't officially dating. They were friends.

Arthur wanted to be more with her but he was too afraid of asking her, of ruining their friendship.

He was afraid he was already too late; he had many opportunities to ask her out. He had saved her from Ludwig two times and still he was in the 'friendzone' like they say these days.

But maybe he was wrong about Lovino like he was wrong about Antonio at the time.

In the end they never dated, they were friends.

"Oh and as a starter we'll be making bisque, a fish soup."

So they started together making his Christmas dinner. She would give him the simplest instructions and he would gladly obey them. At times she had to stop him from putting the fire too high or when he tried to roast the potatoes. Eventually he decided to stay back and look at Bella cooking.

"So who is coming tonight?" Bella asked him while she was preparing the tiramisu.

"Not that many, I think many were scared to come." Bella patted him on the back. "They don't know what they are missing."

"So Francis is coming, off course, Ludwig, your brothers and you."

After a while they made all the preparations and Arthur decided to open up a bottle of wine.

"We've been working hard enough already, well you did."

Bella took the glass of wine he handed over to her while she shook her head.

"You were a great help, it was fun."

"Well, at least I didn't set the place on fire."

Bella giggled. "Silly boy."

* * *

After a while they were sharing memories and thinking back about the first time they saw each other.

"It's been over 1000 years, can you imagine it?" She had put her head on his shoulders and Arthur was stroking her back. "It feels like it was only yesterday we met, remember?" She asked him, of course how could he forget?

He remembered when she was just a little girl and she was fierce, brave. Francis trying to conquer her but she always fought back.

Her hair was longer back then and she didn't wear a ribbon in her hair. Her face was always smeared with dirt or blood or both.

But Arthur himself was different too back then, he wasn't a gentleman yet.

He remembered looking at her; she was a strange little girl who didn't give up without a fight.

He used to do business with her or make alliances so they could fight Francis together.

"Let's put on some music." Bella jumped up and turned on the radio, the song 'love shack' was on. Playfully she took Arthur's hand and started dancing. Well Bella was dancing around Arthur while he was looking amused.

"_Glitter on the mattress"_

"_Glitter on the highway"_

Eventually Arthur did gave in, no one was there to see them dancing around like fools.

Or maybe it was the wine.

"_Bang, bang, bang, on the door, baby"_

"_Knock a little louder, baby"_

Next they hear the doorbell. Arthur sighed, guests already? The party didn't start until 6. It was only 4 o'clock.

Arthur opened the door and saw Alfred grinning as usual.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just to check if you didn't burn the house down."

When he entered the house he looked around, sniffing in the air as if he expected to smell something burned but when he didn't he looked a little disappointed. "This actually smells good! Oh man, can I still join?"

Arthur wanted to say no but on the other hand, Alfred was a blabbermouth so everyone would know about the delicious meal he had with him. He nodded, saying he had made enough food.

"Thanks man!" He gave a pat on Arthur's back with such force he almost fell.

When they entered the dining room Bella was nowhere to be seen. Did she leave?

"I have to go to the kitchen." Arthur said and rushed to the kitchen but she wasn't there.

Where did she go?

Arthur went back to the dining room thinking about Bella and where she had gone. Alfred noticed he was thinking about something.

"Is everything okay?" Arthur nodded. "Yes, just you know thinking."

"About Bella?" Arthur looked up in shock, could he read minds? "You know, have you told her about your feelings yet?" Oh right, he forgot he once told Alfred about his crush on Bella on a drunk night.

Arthur shook his head. "No, not yet. Is she dating anyone you know off?" Alfred shrugged. "Not sure."

Christmas songs started playing on the radio and Arthur decided to turn it off, even though it was Christmas evening he always hated the mushy songs.

"Oh come one! I love this song." Arthur gave him an annoyed look. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah do you have some coke?"

Arthur went back to the kitchen and opened the fridge. All of a sudden he saw a note sticking on the bottle of coke.

"_I'm gone home so it doesn't look suspicious; it would be weird if I'm already there.  
It wouldn't be good if they knew I helped you. Chicken has to be in the oven for 45 minutes, I already changed the settings so you just put the chicken in there and press start. Love Bella."_

Arthur smiled. "Clever girl."

* * *

When Bella arrived back home she quickly went back to her bedroom to make some last minute changes in her outfit she had prepared for tonight.

The thought that she did this for 'him' gave her the feeling she was being pathetic, didn't she tell herself to stop pursuing him?

But whenever he would call her, her heart still made a little jump. So when he asked her to help him, she said yes. Off course she would say yes.

She remembered the time when she would dream about him, when she would blush when he was near her.

She still did those things but she knew deep in her heart he would never love her, why would he? Compared to him she was nothing.

But in the end she put on her red dress back in her closet and chose a little black dress.

A black ribbon in her hair.

Red lips and smoky eyes.

She didn't look like the old Bella at all.

* * *

The only one who knew about her feelings was Francis.

Not because she told him but he simply guessed it and she couldn't deny it.

She was a horrible liar.

She was daydreaming about Arthur and suddenly Francis was there behind her. He could tell from her eyes she was somewhere far away.

"Tell me, who's the lucky boy you were dreaming off?"

"huh?"

"Don't be innocent, qui est le chanceux?"

Bella shrugged. "No one, I was just thinking about…" But before she could say anything he would cut in and ask her: "Moi?" Bella giggled. "What? No, don't flatter yourself."

"Antonio, you were pretty close with him?" Bella shook her head.

"One of the Italian boys?" Again Bella shook her head.

"Arthur Kirkland?"

Bella couldn't hide her blush and her lips curving into a smile. "Please, stop asking."

"Oh non, pas le cochon." He put on a sympathetic smile.

"He's not a pig."

* * *

Her brothers were already at her door to pick her up.

"You look like a prostitute." Her brother Lars remarked.

"I think she looks nice." Bella hugged Henri and gave a scowling look at Lars.

"Are you sure we don't have to stop by a snack bar, in case he messed up this dinner?" Lars asked.

"No, I'm sure it's going to be amazing, trust me."

Both brothers gave each other a mutual look; Bella wasn't really good with her judgements.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Arthur was hoping to see Bella but it was Ludwig and Francis.

"There is still time to order something." Francis said with an arrogant smirk.

"Come in, good to see you both." Arthur replied sarcastic.

A little later Bella arrived with her brothers. When Arthur saw Bella he didn't know what he was seeing. He always thought she was pretty but now he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Bella took off her cloak and handed it to Arthur. "I hope everything is okay?" She asked him after he couldn't stop staring. "Yes, of course, sorry." He shook his head and took her cloak. Bella and Henri went to the living room but Lars stayed by Arthur.

"Can I help you?" Arthur asked him after putting everyone's coats in the closet.

"Yes, look I didn't want to tell anything but…" He sighed. "My sister is in love with someone, I think he broke her heart, she's playing a lot of those Taylor Swift songs, do you have an idea who this guy or girl might be?"

Arthur couldn't say anything for a while; he simply stared at the Dutchman, his mind working 1000 times faster, she was in love with someone, but who? "Why should I know?" Arthur asked eventually, Lars shrugged. "You're good friends with her; I thought maybe you'd know more."

When walking towards the living room Arthur's mind was racing fast. Maybe she has a crush on him? Arthur shook his head. He was just hoping it was him.

When Arthur got back in the kitchen to get the soup he asked Alfred to come with him.

"Can't carry the soup?" He asked Arthur with a grin. "No, I just found out Bella has a crush on someone and apparently he broke her heart." Suddenly a memory popped into Arthurs head.

"No." The word escaped from his lips like a whisper but loud enough for Alfred to hear it.

Arthur turned himself, his expression clearly shocked. "What's wrong?" Alfred asked.

"I think she's in love with Francis."

"What? Are you sure?" Arthur nodded and told him what he saw the week before after the European meeting.

* * *

When Arthur came back from getting sodas for him and Bella he heard hushed voiced coming from the conference room. When he opened the door he saw Bella and Francis standing too close to each other, speaking in French and smiling. She gave him a playful bump against his chest and he would pretend to be hurt. But when they saw Arthur their expressions changed. Francis whispered something in French and Bella smiled again. Arthur did hear what he said to her. "Il ne comprend pas." Meaning he doesn't understand it. What were they hiding?

Francis left after this When he passed Arthur he gave him a wink.

Bella was playing nervously with her hair when Arthur approached her. He handed her a soda but she averted his gaze.

"What was that?" He asked her. "Huh, I don't know what you're talking about, Francis was telling me a joke." She answered trying to play innocent but Bella was a terrible liar.

"Don't try to fool me, what is it you're hiding from me?"

"Nothing, why would we hide something from you?" She said still looking at the ground.

"Fine. Don't tell me but if I ever find out that you are plotting against me." His eyes darkened.

Bella looked up, her eyes widened. "What? Is that what you think we do?" She took his hand. The touch of her hand made him relax.

"Don't worry; I would never go against you. You're my friend."

That last word stung a little.

* * *

Alfred sighed. "It could mean so many things; I wouldn't worry too much about it. Maybe they were really making plans against you?"

"You're not helping!"

"Okay sorry man, it's just, don't jump to a conclusion. This could mean so many things."

* * *

"This is good!" Francis said angry and amused at the same time.

All of them enjoyed the bisque and the chicken. Nobody could say one bad thing.

Of course Arthur couldn't really enjoy his victory, Bella made this dinner in the end.

But he was happy to see Francis his reaction.

"Yes, it was lovely! Thank you." Bella said and winked.

"Well, you'll enjoy dessert later on." Arthur replied and winked back at her.

When Arthur left to the kitchen with dirty plates Bella followed him to help him.

When they were alone in the kitchen Arthur wanted to ask her about Francis. He opened his mouth ready to say something and Bella looked at him with curious eyes, if it wasn't for the doorbell.

"I'll ask later." He said and next left the kitchen.

He opened the door and saw Antonio, Feliciano and Lovino before him.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we thought we could still celebrate Christmas with you but we ate at home." Antonio said cheerful even though he just insulted Arthur.

"Because your food sucks." Lovino added.

"Oh fratello, that's not nice even though it's true." Said Feliciano to his brother, that last one just glared at him.

Arthur wanted to close the door in front of them but he decided not to. Now they could hear from his other guests how delicious the food has been.

"Come in. I hope you brought presents?" The three men nodded.

Arthur had the idea for everybody to bring one present and at midnight everyone had to pick a name and give that person a present.

Of course he would make sure he would pick Bella. He had a special present for her.

* * *

When Arthur served the tiramisu he saw Lovino looking at Bella. Didn't she have the recipe from him in the first place?

"Enjoy." He said to all his guests and they did enjoy it.

Lovino was the only one who didn't look convinced.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved Tiramisu?" Antonio asked Lovino.

"I do." He said while glaring at Arthur.

"And it's really good, it tastes just like ours!" Feliciano added.

"Infatti."

"I gave Arthur your recipe, I hope that's okay?" Bella said. Eventually Lovino nodded.

* * *

When midnight came closer Arthur took a bowl and filled it with little pieces of paper with everyone's names on it.

"Okay, ladies first." Arthur said to Bella and gave her the bowl. She closed her eyes and picked a piece of paper. "Don't tell yet! At midnight you just go that person and give him your gift."

Bella read the paper and smiled a little. "Okay."

After everyone had their pick Arthur took the last piece of paper left.

His heart was beating hard against his chest. When he opened the piece of paper it read:

"_Alfred."_

So there went his perfect plan. At least he was a little prepared for this so he bought a little something if he didn't pick her name.

At that moment it was midnight.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone cheered. Everyone took their presents and started to give them to others.

Arthur gave Alfred the small gift. "It's not Bella's present I hope?" Alfred whispered. Arthur shook his head. "No, just open it." It was a gift basket with soap. "Thanks!"

Arthur turned around to see Francis giving Bella a gift. "Of course." Arthur grumbled.

He gave her a book apparently. Bella looked pleased.

Next she put down the book and walked over to Arthur holding a small gift.

"This is for you." She said happily.

When he opened it, he saw a box with chocolates, Arthur smiled. "This is the best gift, thank you."

Bella blushed. "Oh, it's a little something. I'm glad I could give it to you."

He could feel gravity pulling them closer to each other but Lars interrupted the moment.

"I got a present from Antonio. A football. I hate him." Bella giggled, she knew Lars still didn't get over the fact that he lost against Antonio a few years ago. Henri followed her brother he was smiling like crazy. "I got a bottle of wine from Feli."

It was silly but everybody ended up happy.

Antonio got a teddy bear from Henri, Ludwig got a cd with hardstyle music from Lars and he gave Lovino a dirty movie. Feliciano got tomato seeds from his brother, Alfred gave Francis a coupon for McDonalds.

* * *

When everyone sat back down Arthur found a place between Bella and Alfred.

"So what did you get?" Arthur asked Bella, she started blushing. "Oh, it's a book with different sex positions." Arthur's eyes widened. "Why would he give you something like that?"

"Oh you know him, hey why don't we play a game now?" Arthur had the feeling she was averting the subject Francis.

"Yeah, let's play truth or dare!" Alfred suggested, Arthur groaned.

"What are you? 10 years old?"

Alfred didn't listen. "I pick dare!"

"I dare you to shut up until the next round." Arthur said a little annoyed. Alfred crossed his arms and put on a long face, he didn't say anything though.

"Okay, Arthur, Truth or dare?" Bella asked him with a mischievous smile.

"We are really going to do this?" Bella nodded. "Fine, I'll pick truth."

"Okay, did you ever steal something?"

Arthur grinned. "I used to be a pirate, what do you think?"

"Bella truth or dare?" Francis asked Bella who was sitting next her.

"Truth."

"Did you ever kiss someone who is now present here?"

Bella blushed. "Yes, Antonio."

Antonio was smiling now as if he were to remember something good, Arthur however looked as if he was going to throw up.

While the rest were playing along Arthur moved closer to Bella. "You lied to me." He hissed at her.

Bella turned around. "What?"

"When I asked you if there was something going on between you two, you said you were friends with him."

Bella gave him a disbelieving look. "That was ages ago, why do you care anyway?"

"I just don't like to be lied to."

Bella took his hand but Arthur pulled it away. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, besides it happened after you asked me."

Arthur sighed. "Okay, whatever."

After everyone had their turn it was back to Alfred.

"So now I pick truth, you can't pick the same thing twice, that's the rule!"

"Fine, why are you so annoying?" Arthur asked him; still grumpy after he found out Bella had kissed Antonio."

Alfred stuck out his tongue. "Not fair!"

"Okay, Arthur I dare you to sing a song." Bella said narrowing her eyes. She wanted to challenge him that much is clear.

"I'm not going to sing."

Everyone started booing him. "I'll make it easy, sing your national anthem." Bella said, Arthur sighed. "Fine, I'll do it!"

"_God save our gracious Queen_

_Long live our noble Queen_

_God save the Queen_

_Send her victorious_

_Happy and glorious_

_Long to reign over us_

_God save the Queen_

_O Lord our God arise_

_Scatter her enemies _

_And make them fall_

_Confound their politics_

_Frustrate their knavish tricks_

_On Thee our hopes we fix_

_God save us all_

_Thy choicest gifts in store _

_On her be pleased to pour_

_Long may she reign_

_May she defend our laws_

_And ever give us cause _

_To sing with heart and voice_

_God save the Queen_

_Not in this land alone_

_But be God's mercies known_

_From shore to shore_

_Lord make the nations see_

_That men should brothers be_

_And form one family_

_The wide world over_

_From every latent foe_

_From the assassins blow_

_God save the Queen_

_O'er her thine arm extend_

_For Britain's sake defend_

_Our mother, prince, and friend_

_God save the Queen"_

Everyone stared at him with their mouths open, next they started to applaud.

Arthur was filled with pride, he was beaming now.

"I know this always makes you feel better." Bella whispered in his ear.

But before Arthur could answer Francis cut in, he was grinning.

"Bella, I dare you to kiss Arthur."

Bella's eyes widened. "What?"

"You heard me; I dare you to kiss him." Bella gave Arthur a worried look.

"I'm not going to kiss him so you can perv all over it."

"I can understand why you don't want to kiss him with those crooked teeth of him."

Arthur felt insulted. He glared at Francis and mouthed "I hate you."

Everyone was staring at the three of them. "He doesn't have crooked teeth and fine I'll kiss him."

Bella turned to Arthur. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss him, Arthur did the same thing.

He could already feel her breath on his lips, he realised how eager he was to kiss her.

The sound of a voice pulled him back to the real world.

"Oh Hell no! I don't want to see my sister making out with a guy!" Henri was covering his eyes with his hands while the rest were still staring at the two of them.

Lars was still grumpy after he was dared to dance with Antonio and was out danced by him.

Arthur felt a little disappointed. All though he was a little upset by the discovery of Bella and Antonio's kiss he did love her.

"Lett's do something else." Arthur said and everyone agreed. Antonio put on the music and pulled Lovino up. "Let's dance a little!" He said happily.

* * *

"Can I just speak to you?" Bella asked Francis, he nodded and followed her. Arthur followed the two with his eyes until they were out of his view. What were they up to? Should he follow them?

"What kind of game are you playing?" Bella asked him angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

Arthur was standing behind the corner trying to eavesdrop. Unfortunately they were speaking French. He took out a French dictionary and tried to translate some of the words he had just heard.

"I was just trying to help you."

"It was embarrassing! Please stop playing these games, love might be just a game to you but to me it isn't."

After that she stormed away, Arthur could hide himself just in time.

So Francis was playing games with her. He felt his heart crumble into little pieces, he knew now for sure who her crush was.

When Arthur returned to the dining room where some peope were dancing.

Except for Ludwig and Lars.

Bella was dancing now with Antonio.

Arthur sat down next Lars. "I know who she's crushing on." Lars and Ludwig turned their heads.

"Who's crushing on who?" Ludwig asked. "Bella,she has a crush on Francis but he's playing her."

Lars couldn't hide his disbelieve. "This has to be a mistake."

Arthur shook his head. "I overheard a conversation between the two of them."

After a while Bella returned with Antonio from the dance floor.

"Well are the three of you joining us?"

Lars gave her a worried look. "Zusje, maybe it's better if I go home, I might do something stupid." Lars stood up, said goodbye to everyone and left. Henri decided to follow him.

"What was wrong with him?" Bella asked Ludwig and Arthur, Ludwig shrugged but Arthur didn't respond. He was staring at the ground.

After a while Arthur took out a bottle of scotch and poured himself a glass. In the meantime people were leaving and were saying their goodbyes.

Ever since that moment he didn't say a word anymore.

Alfred gave him a worried look after he had loudly yelled "Merry Christmas!" again but never got any response.

Bella was worried as well. She wondered what had happened. Did he have an argument with her brother? But that was no reason to be so sad all of a sudden.

Meanwhile Arthur had already been drinking 5 glasses of the scotch in a fast pace.

Bella knew he couldn't hold his liquor and he was probably already drunk. When he started crying she knew she was right.

Antonio and Lovino who were the last ones there decided to leave because of the awkward situation.

* * *

Bella walked over to Arthur and put her arms around him. "What's wrong?" She was hoping he would finally say something but she couldn't understand one word of it. Bella sighed. "Let's put you to bed."

Bella took his arm and put it around her neck. Arthur could barely stand up so she almost dragged him to the bedroom.

Finally there she wanted to take of his clothes so he could wear something more comfortable.

When she was unbuttoning his shirt he pulled her closer to him. "You're so pretty, so beautiful." He whispered in her ear. If he wasn't so drunk Bella would have loved the feeling of his lips against her neck and his arms around her waist but now she just wanted to escape from his grip. She wriggled herself out of his arms and at that moment he passed out.

She was kind of happy he did because she didn't want to know what he might have done when she would pull off his pants.

After a lot of wrestling (dressing someone unconscious wasn't easy) she tucked him into his bed.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up with an enormous headache. He wondered what happened the night before, he remembered it was Christmas and he celebrated Christmas eve with his friends.

When he looked at his clothes he saw he was wearing pajamas and his clothes from the night before were lying beautifully folded on a chair.

Arthur blushed, who changed his clothes?

When he walked out of his room he noticed everything was clean, it felt like there never was a party.

Or maybe it was Christmas miracle?

But when Arthur walked into the living room he knew why everything was clean.

His very own Christmas angel was lying on his couch. Bella probably fell asleep after cleaning.

He felt a little guilty for letting her do all the work, he was supposed to organize a party but at the end Bella did all the work.

Arthur wanted to pick Bella up so she could sleep in a soft bed but when he came closer she opened her eyes. "Oh, What time is it?" She said still sleepy. "I don't know but probably late, I wanted to put you to bed like you did with me." Without the undressing, it would be different if he would take of her dress. But he didn't say it out loud to her.

"No, I have to go, my brother was going to be at my home around noon."

"I'll call your brother, no need to worry." But when Arthur took his phone he noticed there were already 3 missed calls and it was already 3 o'clock.

Arthur called the number and he heard a very angry Lars.

"My sister is not home! She's probably with that creep!" He yelled. "I'm going after him, There will be hell to pay!"

"Wow! Calm down, she's here with me."

"She slept with you?" Arthur felt Lars's anger shifting towards him.

"No, not like that! She helped me with the clean up." Bella scraped her throat. "Well, she cleaned up, I was drunk."

"Can I speak with her?"

Arthur handed Bella his phone.

They were speaking Dutch with each other so Arthur had no idea what they were saying, he tried to read Bella's facial expressions but he had no idea what they meant.

At a certain moment her eyes widened and she began to shake her head.

She hung up with a very puzzled expression.

* * *

"Everything okay?" Arthur asked, Bella nodded.

"My brother was on his way to Francis, he said he was going to kill him."

Arthur just stared at her.

"He also said that you told him I'm in love with Francis and that he was playing with my heart."

Arthur felt his heart beating loud, his hands started to sweat. Did he want to know the truth?

"Yes, I overheard your conversation between the two of you. I'm sorry."

He couldn't look her in the eyes. The pain in his chest became worse.

"What did you hear exactly?"

"Well, about him playing games with you and then there is your weird behavior from last week."

Bella was silent for a moment. After a while she sighed. "You misunderstood us."

Arthur looked up.

"I'm not in love with Francis; he's actually helping me because I do have a crush."

There was the pain again. "Yes?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." Bella got up and he had the feeling she wanted to leave.

"Why are you hiding this from me?" He was upset about the whole situation. Why was she keeping all these secrets from him? "First there is this kiss with Antonio, then a secret crush!" He was yelling now even though he didn't want to. He couldn't stop it anymore.

"What am I to you?! Are you so fond of ripping out my heart?!"

Bella's eyes widened.

"Yes, you heard me! I love you Bella." Arthur was ashamed now; he turned his back to her.

"I'm not good enough for you."

"That's not true."

She touched his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and to look into her eyes.

"You're my crush, you always were."

Arthur couldn't stop smiling after this. He softly reached out to touch her face, like he couldn't believe this was happening. Bella took his hand and placed in on her cheek.

Bella looked up and smiled.

"Mistletoe."

Arthur looked up as well; he couldn't remember hanging up any mistletoe so maybe this was his present from Santa?

He leaned in, closing his eyes. He didn't hesitate; he waited for this moment for too long.

And when her lips touched his it felt like time stopped and nothing mattered anymore except the two of them.

When he opened his eyes again he saw Bella's green eyes sparkling and her cheeks were red.

"I still have a present for you but because I didn't pulled your name out of the bowl I couldn't give it to you." He gave her quick kiss before leaving the room.

Next he came back with a small package.

"Oh, You shouldn't have."

She took the little gift and opened it, it was a small flask filled with a golden liquid.

"What is it?"

"It's called felix felicis, or liquid luck. It gives you good luck."

"I don't need it anymore, I'm already the luckiest person alive."

Next he pulled her closer to him.

"I hope you were talking about me right?" He asked and she nodded.

It didn't take long for him to pull her into a next kiss and she responded just as eager.


End file.
